


Buenos Días Romano!

by KipDeLaPobla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: España en el nuevo mundo, Final Feliz, Fluff, Historia en español, Holanda lo entiende perfectamente, Romano needs a hugs, Romano quiere a su familia reunida, amor fraternal, angust, belgica cuida de roma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipDeLaPobla/pseuds/KipDeLaPobla
Summary: Capítulos cortos sobre Romano,y como sigue esperando que Antonio vuelva del nuevo mundoBélgica intenta reconfortar al más pequeño, Prusia quiere ser un buen amigo y Holanda suele observar en tercer plano// es la primera vez que escribo (*´∇｀*)Espero que si lo leen traducido a otro idioma tenga coherencia//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Son capítulos cortos,prefiero dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación del lector

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse,Antonio era el primero en estar despierto,le gustaban esos momentos de calma por las mañanas,pero disfrutaba también las tardes animadas,con las risas de sus amigos y colegas

Aún si el era el jefe,el creía que debía trabajar el doble,por el; y por sus sirvientes (aún si no le agradaba mucho esa última palabra)

 

Cuando ya era cerca del mediodía volvía a su habitación, le gustaba soñar con que su querido Romano lo despertara amorosamente... Bueno,solo le gustaba soñar..

-oi,bastardo!desayuno desayuno!- declaraba todas las mañanas el mas pequeño,mientras le daba un cabezazo y posteriormente saltaba ansiosamente sobre el mayor

El español,se acomodaba un poco,aclaraba la voz y siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias Romano!


	2. Bélgica, ¡No llores!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano no quiere que nadie llore por el bastardo,el le prometió que volvería pronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romano quiere ser dulce con Bélgica porque le duele no ver una sonrisa en su rostro

A romano le causaba mucha tristeza ver a España marcharse,aún si siempre ese gran país le regalara una sonrisa,nunca dejaría de pensar en lo solo que podía sentirse en el nuevo mundo

Aún si no lo demostrará,la pequeña colonia extrañaba comer con España,trabajar juntos en los campos de tomates e incluso extrañaba bañarse juntos

El pequeño niño atesoraba todos esos momentos,aún si no eran perfectos,le gustaba sentirse parte de una familia

A veces le gustaba convencerse de que Antonio solo estaba escondido, ¡Que todo solo era una fea broma! 

 

 

Pero sabía que era una mentira,si el bastardo estuviera acá no haría llorar a Bélgica  
¿Verdad?

-Bélgica..no debes estar triste,asi que no llores,o Holanda se pondrá triste-

Deseaba que sus palabras lograran alcanzar el corazón de la rubia


	3. Intentaré sonreir para ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Italia,la familia lo es todo

A veces,sentía una calidez inexplicable en su interior,se sentía feliz,pero no sabía por qué o por quién

A ratos le venían vagas imagenes,y escuchaba a su hermano menor hablando con alguien

-¿Veneciano...que es lo que dices?..-

 

 

Le reconfortaba pensar que su hermano estaba a salvo - aún si estuviera con Austria-  
El se escuchaba contento

 

-intentaré sonreír para ti-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que no puedo imaginarme a un Chibi Romano que no piense en su familia y en su hermano
> 
> Como dos partes de Italia,poseen un vínculo mayor al que tienen otros países hermanos


	4. Podría ser suave en otro momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> España intenta no pensar en algo que retrase la conquista del nuevo mundo,incluyendo a su familia,sus amigos y su Romano
> 
> Fuera preocupaciones  
> Solo era el,su armada,y el mar

España,por su parte,no habia noche en la que no pensara en su pequeño Romano,pero no se podía ir, ** _no podía ser suave en el nuevo mundo_**

 

 

  
  
Decidió guardar sus pensamientos cálidos en un lugar que no pudiera alcanzar,pero que tampoco pudieran alcanzarlo

  
Podría pensar en Romano en otra ocasión  
¿Cierto?


	5. El tenía una gran sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romano busca algo que le recuerde a su hogar
> 
> Y luego recuerda por qué sigue esperandolo

No le gustaba admitir que le calmaba entrar en alguna iglesia,le recordaba a su casa,su tierra, la tua famiglia ...

 

A veces no se atrevía a entrar y se quedaba en los grandes escalones de la entrada,veía las nubes,intentaba dibujar o simplemente miraba a la gente pasar;siempre esperando que Antonio apareciera entre todo el bullicio con su gran sonrisa alegre

El tenía la mejor de las sonrisas


	6. No lo entenderías

El intentaba portarse bien -como el jefe le dijo- y aún con eso,¡El bastardo no regresaba!

Tenía una casa inmensa para el solo,Bélgica no siempre podía venir a acompañarlo,aún si el le suplicara que se quedara ella no podía

Las naciones están siempre muy ocupadas,y una colonia como el no lo entendería


	7. Donde nunca se pondrá el sol

Antonio ha pasado por climas tempestuosos,ha hecho daño,también lo ha recibido el y su gente

 

Quiere creer que lo que hace merece el perdón de Dios,quiere convencerse de que hace lo correcto,que está asegurando su reino,sus colonias,que pronto podrá volver con su fami..no  
El no debe distraerse de su objetivo

Donde nunca se pondrá el sol

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó comenta (y también desde donde lees la historia haha)


End file.
